Painbow
Painbow is the fourth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on April 6, 2016. Synopsis A rainbow causes Townsville to become unusually happy, to the point they're unaware of their destructive actions, forcing the girls to investigate the cause. Plot The episode begins with Ms. Keane trying to teach her class, one of those students being a troublesome Buttercup. As Ms. Keane is trying to teach grammar, Buttercup constantly makes fun of her. Ms. Keane begins to get annoyed with Buttercup before a rainbow appears in the window and she, along with the other students in the classroom except for Buttercup, are hypnotized by the rainbow. Ms. Keane declares the class is let out early. Buttercup goes with Blossom and Bubbles back to their house, where they find the Professor is also one of the many that have become in a trance because of the rainbow. All three of the girls become curious about why this is happening, so they fly up in the clouds to discover where the mystical rainbow is coming from. The girls fly into a big rainbow world, which has party animals, candy fountains, and of course, rainbows. They easily find out that the chaos is being caused by a panda named Allegro. Characters Major Characters * * * * Allegro (debut) Minor Characters * (debut) * Students of Midway Elementary School ** Barry ** Mitch * Citizens of Townsville * County Jail prisoners * * Rainbow party creatures **Party Lobsters ***Jerome Reception * This episode received scrutiny from fans, because of Blossom and Bubbles twerking and using heavy modern slang, and for Buttercup being extremely rude to Ms. Keane. Trivia *This episode also uses a variant of the classic outro screen, in which a chalkboard with a drawing of the girls appears as the Narrator says, "And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to The Powerpuff Girls!", it is then replaced by another chalkboard reading "GRAMMAR" and the Narrator says "And the importance of grammar!". The chalkboard is then replaced by Buttercup saying, "Butt questions!" and she chuckles a bit. *Jennifer Hale reprised her role as Ms. Keane from the original series. *Rainbow Land is similar to Cloud Cuckoo Land from a 2014 movie The Lego Movie. *The yelled lyrics, "Je ne sais quoi!" from the song in Rainbow Land means "I do not know what." in French. *It is never explained why Blossom, Bubbles, or Buttercup weren't affected by the rainbow. It's possible this was because of their superpowers making them different from ordinary people, but if so, it was never conveyed, neither was any other possible explanation. *The white unicorn with a blue mane and a yellow bow from "Horn Sweet Horn" can be seen in Rainbow Land. This is the first time a unicorn features in the series. *Allegro was also featured in the 2016 opening sequence "Who's Got the Power?." *Barry, one of the Girls schoolmates, closely resembles Clarence, a show with the same name. *The scene where Blossom and Bubble twerk seems to be a reference to the Miley Cyrus 2013 era, where Miley Cyrus debuted her sexual side. **This scene has also come under heavy criticism from critics and audiences, seeing how the Girls are underage and twerking in a kids show. **In MENA, the twerking scene is absent. *The Yellow Bunny playing the guitar resembles Cuddles from Happy Tree Friends. *It's possible that Allegro's abilities are a reference to the drug known as 'ecstasy', on account of how he makes the citizens of Townsville "happy" through artificial means, causes people to invade others' personal spaces for the sake of intimate contact (hugs), and creates a world for himself reminiscent of a rave party (a common environment for use of the aforesaid drug) with the arguable inclusion of visual hallucinations represented by the rainbow. His minions also use discs to convert Blossom & Bubbles similar in shape and bright coloration to ecstasy pills illegally marketed to children, reflected by the similarly-shaped emoticons in Blossom & Bubbles's eyes after being converted. This could mean the episode intended to have an anti-drug message alongside its canonical one, or it could be that Allegro was simply inspired by the drug and has no connection with it other than a superficial resemblance. The latter would explain why the episode doesn't show more of the ill effects of the drug if it were an anti-drug message, although it would not explain why the resemblance was there in the first place. *This episode is included on the The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble (V1) DVD. Errors *For one of the times, Professor Utonium runs in front of the sprinkler in this scene (right after he jumps over the bot). *The second time that the Professor comes around the sprinkler, when he goes behind it, he’s above the layer completely (except for two frames in between it was excluded where he was properly placed under the layer of water). *When Blossom starts twerking, her left leg and right leg switch places. *When Bubbles starts twerking, the "X" shape on the back of her head disappears. Video Powerpuff Girls - Painbow (Preview) Hugs Make Everything Better Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on Buttercup Category:Episodes Category:2016 episodes with green title cards Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes focusing on Allegro Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Julia Vickerman